People Are People
|CD }} | Recorded = | Genre = |industrial }} | Length = |3:52 |7:11 }} | Label = Mute | Writer = Martin Gore | Certification = |Silver }} | Producer = | Last single = "Love, in Itself" (1983) | This single = "People Are People" (1984) | Next single = "Master and Servant" (1984) }} "People Are People" is Depeche Mode's 10th UK single recorded at Hansa Mischraum in West Berlin, and released on 12 March 1984. It was their first hit single in the US and the first single from the Some Great Reward album. Song information "People Are People" was written by Martin Gore, but the dancy, pop feel of the song may be credited to Alan Wilder. Wilder wrote the B-side, "In Your Memory". Each song has an extended remix, the "Different Mix" and the "Slik Mix" respectively (although the "In Your Memory" mix is often incorrectly called the "Slick Mix" or "Silk Mix"). It was one of the first songs recorded for the album when sessions began at the Hansa Mischraum studio in January 1984. The Clive Richardson-directed "People Are People" video was released in 2 versions. The original video was made for the single version, but an alternate video was made with the "Different Mix". The music video featured footage of various military scenes from the Cold War, mixed with footage of the band aboard the . The "Different Mix" video appears on Some Great Videos and Video Singles Collection. Despite "People Are People"'s success, Martin Gore considers it as one of his least favourite songs. He prefers his songs to have subtle metaphors to allow people to find their own meanings to his songs, and feels "People Are People" does not fit that description . It has not been played live since 1988. Album release A compilation album titled People Are People was released in the US, featuring several songs not previously available. The single itself was released in the USA on 11 July 1984, though it did not reach the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart until May 1985, and initially was played only on modern rock and college radio. The single would eventually peak at no. 13. In the UK, the single reached number 4, which was at the time the band's highest singles chart position in their homeland. Since then, "Barrel of a Gun" (1997) and "Precious" (2005) have also reached number 4 in the UK. In West Germany, the song was a no. 1 hit and was used as the theme to West German TV's coverage of the 1984 Olympics, alluding to East Germany's participation in the Soviet-led boycott of the games. It was also used as the theme song of the 1990s BBC Children's factual TV series, It'll Never Work?. In 2011 the song was included on the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's list of the "500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll". Track listings Depeche Mode version 7": Mute / 7Bong5 (UK) & Sire / 7-29221 (US) # "People Are People" – 3:43 # "In Your Memory" – 4:01 12": Mute / 12Bong5 (UK) # "People Are People (Different Mix)" – 7:11 # "In Your Memory (Slik Mix)" – 8:12 12": Mute / L12Bong5 (UK) # "People Are People (On-USound Mix)" – 7:30 (remixed by Adrian Sherwood) # "People Are People" – 3:43 # "In Your Memory" – 4:01 12": Sire / 0-20214 (US) # "People Are People (Different Mix)" – 7:11 # "People Are People (On-USound Mix)" – 7:30 # "In Your Memory" – 4:01 "In Your Memory" is falsely labeled as the "Slik Mix Edit" CD: Mute / CDBong5 (UK) # "People Are People" – 3:43 # "In Your Memory" – 4:01 # "People Are People (Different Mix)" – 7:11 # "In Your Memory (Slik Mix)" – 8:12 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales RuPaul version | Last single = "Workout" (2005) | This single = "People Are People (The RuMixes)" (2006) | Next single = "Call Me Starrbooty" (2007) | Misc = }} }} RuPaul's version of the song was recorded in 2004 for the studio album Red Hot. His version, which features Tom Trujillo, was released as a retail single on 26 January 2006 to promote the remix album ReWorked. It peaked at no. 10 on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart. CD: RuCo / 001-5 (US) # "People Are People (Craig C. Radio)" – 4:42 # "People Are People (Giuseppe D's Rutroactive Club) – 8:20 # "The Price of One (Craig C. Ru Edit)" – 6:43 # "People Are People (Craig C. Main Vocal)" – 8:01 # "The Price of One (Craig C.'s Mo' Trippin' Dub)" – 10:02 # "People Are People (Goodandevil)" – 3:42 # "People Are People (DJ Record Player's SSSnakin' Breakin')" – 7:11 # "The Price of One (Craig C.'s Mo' Trippin' Beats)" – 2:41 # "People Are People (Craig C. Dub)" – 8:01 # "I Just Can't Wait (Till Christmas)" – 2:42 Chart performance Other cover versions "People Are People" was also covered by the German artist Götz Alsmann in 1985, by A Perfect Circle on their anti-war album eMOTIVe (2004) and Dope on their 2005 album American Apathy. Christian techno/alternative band Code of Ethics also remade the single in 2008 on their "Lost in Egypt" disc. German industrial/gothic metal band Atrocity also recorded a cover version of the song for their 2008 covers album Werk 80 II, a collection of 1980s tracks recorded in their style. Memphis rapper Cities Aviv sampled "People are People" on the song "Die Young" from his 2011 album Digital Lows. In February 2012, "People Are People" was covered by James Whetzel for his "Sarod & Beats Covers" series. The piece was re-imagined with all acoustic hand percussion taking the place of drum machines. Sarod and violin (played by Das Dhoom's Sebastian Lange) play the role of the synthesizers in the original tune. References External links *People are People information from the official Depeche Mode web site * Category:1984 songs Category:1984 singles Category:1985 singles Category:2006 singles Category:Depeche Mode songs Category:Mute Records singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:RuPaul songs Category:Songs against racism and xenophobia Category:Songs written by Martin Gore